


Temper

by Gingerfloss



Series: Indefinite Earth [14]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Girl On Girl, OH MY GOD I WROTE MORE NSFW, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, You Have Been Warned, god damm tumblr, i am slowly falling into ship hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfloss/pseuds/Gingerfloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Steven had noticed them yelling at each other.</p>
<p>(Part of Indefinite Earth: Gem Verse Prompt drabble/Oneshot collection! Focusing on various different themes and rated anything. Multi Paring and Multi length! Oh my god, Its more smut. I am in shameless shipping hell now the shows gone back on hiatus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temper

So, apparently ya’ll like my terrible attempts at writing girl on girl smut… so of course I wrote you some more. Thankyou to everyone that’s left kudos on my other fic! Here's what i wrote between classes at university whilst trying to hide my tablet from everyone else in the library.... Its unbete'd so please excuse! But I may continue this....

* * *

 

“ _Shit_ , someones gonna catch us!” Amethyst groaned, her head falling backwards as she tried to curl both hands around the edge of the counter, trying to find some support as the other gem pushed another finger inside her. It had started out as an argument, they’d been arguing more than usual lately, after peridot had appeared and the business with the cluster had become much worse. Even Steven had noticed them yelling at each other.

This mornings argument had been one of the worst in a while, and Garnet had finally become completely infuriated with the two of them, scooped up Steven and the youngest gem and taken them both out for the day, throwing a few curt words about reliving the tension back at the other two.

Amethyst supposed that was the only way to explain how their bickering had ended with her shoved up on the sideboard with the lighter gem forcing her legs apart, her hand slipping down the front of her leggings as she closed the gap between their mouths. Stealing angry, hungry kisses as the purple gem tangled a hand in her hair, the other wrapping around the side for support.

“I don’t care.” Pearl hissed in frustration as she glared down into the others eyes, starting to drag her mouth down the side of her neck as she slowly started to pump her fingers in and out of the others slick heat, curling her nails up slightly to drag over the one spot she knew would pull out the moans she was craving: “I need you.”

“Then… Let me… _urg_ -Fuck, P!”  The purple gem moaned, her eyes closed as she bucked down hard into her affection, feeling the heat starting to pool in her stomach: “Since when you’d get like _this_ …”

The older smirked, using her free hand to flick the others hair aside as she buried into the crook between her neck and shoulder. Biting the skin as she started to move a little faster, relishing in the noises Amethyst was making as the tension in her body started to build to breaking point, crying out with every thrust.

Pearls hand started to slip down the others curves, curling around one of her breasts as she started to massage it slowly, tugging her mouth away as soon as she was satisfied with the bruises starting to bloom on her neck. The mauve gem glanced down just long enough for their eyes to make contact as the third pastel digit was slipped between her dripping thighs, dragging out another mewl of pleasure as the younger felt her body starting to slip out of control.

“ _Shit_ -I _can’t_ \- “ The rest of the comment was lost as the last of her control disappeared at the feeling of the touch inside her curling, her thumb slipping between her soaking folds to push up against her clit The pressure finally breaking as she cried her name, her orgasm washing over her as she spilt over her hand and soaked her underwear.

For a while there was silence, apart from her laboured breathing as the older gently worked her fingers free, smirking at the wet sound they made. Amethyst finally managed to catch her breath as she pulled herself up properly, groaning a little as felt her head rush.

Pearls gleeful smile didn’t falter as she pulled away a little, glancing at her hand before slipping her dripping fingers into her mouth, lapping at the mess as she watched the youngers groan of surprise.

“Fuck, P…” She whined, leaning forwards and yanking her hand aside, closing the gap between their mouths again as she pushed herself off the side, grabbing for the olders hip to drag her along behind her, yanking her into the temple: “Bed. Now.”


End file.
